Lunch with my husband
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are happily married and she has something to tell him. One shot.


I don't own Inuyasha

I never liked watching him train. It wasn't my favorite thing to see. My husband's sweat, tears, and blood literally went into his work. It was something he was proud of. I always supported him no matter how I felt about it. It just wasn't easy these past couple of months. I had just finished med school and was in the middle of my surgical internship. My life wasn't the easiest with him. But I couldn't imagine it any other way. He was the love of my life, and that was why I married him.

He grunted as he punched the weighted bag in front of him. Always, he was forever training for his fights. Although, he's been roughed up a couple times, he still looked handsome to me. I had to admire his art. Although I wasn't much of a fan of the sport, I was his biggest fan. I didn't take too well to having to stitch my own husband up. Also, his getting hurt discouraged me from liking the sport. He was a fighter, the world champion in his class. He wasn't always a title holder.

We met when I was fifteen. I saw him by the old tree and the rest was history. The connection was instant until he yelled at me for being nosey and asking too many questions. His cute doggy ears had drawn me in. He was always rough around the edges, but I liked it. He has a character and loyalty like any other person I had met. He held onto his own truths. And I liked that about him then. I loved that about him now. We hit it off after the initial argument. My husband was a jerk at first, I had never planned to fall in love with such an arrogant bone head.

After high school times were rough. My husband was no scholar. His passion and dream was to be a fighter, nothing else. He knew he had it in him. I did too. I had always believed in him. We had graduated and decided to get married in a court room, nothing fancy. We couldn't afford it. We were too proud to ask our parents. Mine were already helping me out paying for college. It was too much to ask for. I was going to school and working full time too. We had our own place and I paid the bills and pushed him to pursue his dreams. He felt like a failure in the beginning. I can't explain how I just knew he had it in him all along.

Now he was the one taking care of me. I didn't have to work anymore with his new found salary. But I wanted to put my degree to use. I didn't come home tired from work to hit the anatomy books to be his housewife. That wasn't the woman he married. I wouldn't become that, regardless if we needed the money or not.

My husband's silver hair was in a high man bun, the sweat was pouring from his thick dark brows. His golden eyes were full of concentration. It smelled bad in here even for me, I knew he didn't smell me. It must be horrible for his demon nose. He still powered through though. I was impressed, he loved complaining about stinks all the time. I made note to use this against him next time he wanted to complain about my cat's fish food odor.

I didn't really know what to look out for or how to determine his style and technique. He had brute strength and was very quick to the human eye. He was obviously good, but I could not comprehend it even if I tried. I looked down at my shoes, they were white ugly hospital shoes, nothing pretty. I was still in my green scrubs and my almost black hair was in the worst messy bun of my life. But I was in a rush to come here. I didn't have time after work to make myself presentable. An intern's job was never finished anyways. I was on call. I'd hoped I could sneak in a quick conversation with my husband before my pager started beckoning me back to my favorite prison.

I wasn't expecting him to sense my presence right away either. My aura had been sort of weak and off lately because I was working too much. Having spiritual powers as a doctor came in handy, if I couldn't medically solve the problem, I would look into the spiritual side of the issue. I wasn't afraid to heal people. In fact, that was partly why I became successful at my job. I had a natural gift for it, I just wanted to heal. Sometimes when I felt the itch, I would even sneak into the psychiatric wing of the hospital. Some of those souls weren't actually sick. They just needed healing, major healing. And healing the mentally ill was more effort than the physically ill. It was like I was preforming surgery on their soul, their past lives, their current lives, and piecing it all together for them to make sense. They were not bad people, simply confused.

Some couldn't forget their past lives. I met a woman with multiple personality disorder, and turned out she wasn't sick. She was simply gifted with the ability to remember each past life. Each one was different, and she couldn't stop those parts of her soul from seeping into the physical world. Healing her was like stitching all the holes in her soul and purifying all the bad. After a couple of sessions with her, her personalities starts to dissipate. I gave her a peace of mind. Medically it was impossible. But spiritually, I had my ways. However, after healing her, I was weak for two weeks. It took a lot out of me to do those type of procedures.

Today I worked on another patient. They were diagnosed with obsessive compulsive disorder. It was pretty severe too. He could not stop washing his hands or trying to disinfect everything. It was like germs freaked him out. I tried to analyze the issue with my aura today. But I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from yet. My aura was weaker as a result from using my powers. But I was fully and completely fine with it. When I took my oath as doctor I meant it. I wanted to do everything in my actual power to help others. It was what I was born on this earth to do.

I was hoping Inuyasha would be done by now. But I was obviously mistaken. I missed my husband, we hadn't spent enough time together as of lately. He was training to defend his title, while I was trying to finish my internship. We were both completely swamped in different aspects of life. I wanted to set up dinner with our parents soon. We haven't spent time with them lately either. I missed our mothers. His mom basically adopted me. Also, my brother in law was getting married soon. His fiancé asked me to help with some basic wedding stuff and asked me to be a bridesmaid.

I wasn't very close to Kagura. She was cold, much like my brother in law. They were basically the same person, and talking to them was like talking to a wall. However, Inuyasha refuses to go out of his way to have a relationship with them. Meaning I had to do it. I took out my phone and decided to text the family. It was about to be a busy day.

After another thirty minutes, my anger finally spiked. I had enough of this training stink. I felt my aura flare up and in that exact second my husband whipped his head around to see me. He finally felt me being here. His eyes softened at the sight of me. And he had a boyish smile, fangs and all. He was such a puppy. I loved it. He motioned over to me to his trainer and they said some words before he started jogging over to me.

"Kagome," He lifted me up, and spun us around in a circle. My husband kissed me happily. He was surprised that I was here.

"Hello," I smiled warmly at him. I didn't know what it was about this man. But I could go from such a serious mood to being a fifteen year old girl all over again in just one second around him. He brought so many things out of me. I couldn't help the sheepish grin I had on my face. I felt stupid, I just couldn't stop smiling when I was around him. "You stink," I teased playfully and held my nose. He was soaked in his own sweat. Of course he stunk.

Inuyasha cut straight to it. "What's going on babe?" His tone was full of worry. It wasn't like me to come around the gym or bother him when he was training or working. I let him have this entire world. I wasn't one to just drop by. This wasn't really my scene and it was apparent in what we were wearing. My husband was shirtless, wearing work out shorts, his tennis shoes, and of course his hands were wrapped up. I looked every bit of the doctor I was, messy and tired. We both didn't look too great. But I had to admit it, my husband was hot. I couldn't help but admire him a little bit. I felt like such a school girl, he still made me swoon.

I gulped. "Well—I wanted to talk about something really important. And I have the rest of the day off, and I was wondering if you could cut practice short just for today and we could grab a late lunch?"

Inuyasha looked every bit confused as I had expected him to. He nodded in response. "Let me tell my trainer and we can go shower at home." He ran off and came back quickly with his car keys. I followed him out to his car, a classic impala. He was a big dork and obsessed with Supernatural, he had to get Dean's car. I grinned as I slid in the vehicle. We were off.

Being home during the day was a rarity. I was hardly here, he was hardly here It was rare when were both awake and here. We both used off time to sleep. My husband carelessly threw his clothes on the wooden floors of our apartment. "I'll start the water," he mumbled, wondering around naked. I rolled my eyes at his audacity. He was way too comfortable in his own skin sometimes. I stalked over to our master bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Wow. I looked like shit. My hair was tangled. I'm sure I had some kind of dried up rectal fluid or maybe vomit on my scrubs. My face looked greasy. The bags under my eyes held a purplish hue. It was easy to forget to take care of yourself when taking care of others. I didn't realize how crappy I looked. I felt embarrassed for showing up to his gym looking like this. I so didn't look like a trophy wife or like his the partner people would expect him to have.

Before I realized it, Inuyasha was behind me. He peeled off my scrub shirt and undershirt, leaving me in a sports bra. My husband worked on the strings of my scrub pants and soon the fell loosely to the floor. I now stood in my panties and sports bra. I kept looking at myself in the mirror. I looked frail. My husband wrapped his muscular arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. "Are you okay?" He let out, concerned.

I smiled softly. "Of course," I meant it. I was okay. I just needed time for me sometimes. I needed time for him too. I was just overworked and tired. My husband slipped off the remaining garments I had on and soon I was in front of him, just the two of us. I couldn't help but look down as he took in my naked form. He loved my body. He had expressed that so many times. I wasn't insecure about it either. I just wondered how he'd feel about me when that went away when time passed and things changed. I knew he'd love me regardless, but it remained a fixation in the back of my mind.

We both entered the shower. It felt so nice to feel like hot water and steam against my skin. When was the last time I just got to stand in the shower and not rush? I closed my eyes and just took deep breaths. Suddenly, I felt my husband's calloused hands around my body. Washing it with soap. I couldn't help but feel giddy. It was the little things he did to take care of me that made me happy. It didn't take much. Moment like this were what I lived for.

Our shower had been long. I checked my pager, and I hadn't been summoned back yet. Thankfully, I might add. I was hungry. I laid out my husband's clothes. Something simple, just jeans and a nice white button up. I myself, laid out jeans and a bright red tank top. The more casual, the better. Inuyasha and I got dressed fairly quick. And before I knew it were back in the impala. He drove us to a causal place, not too far from home in case of emergency. It was hard for us to travel with my profession. I couldn't always go to his fights or see everything. My life was settled here.

We both make small talk about our days. I told him about my OCD patient. "You need to stop healing for a while, you're too weak to even be sensed," He scolded. His tone was much like a father I'd imagine. I wouldn't really know considering my own father had died when I was young. And I had barely there memories of him.

"So Kagome, what is the big deal?" Inuyasha finally asks. He doesn't want this conversation to wait anymore.

I smile nervously. "Smell me." I commanded. He gave me a weird look. "No seriously, smell me, take a good sniff." I laugh.

My husband scoots towards me and begins his inspection. I wait for him to realize it. I'd know the reaction when I saw it. It take all but a few seconds with him actually trying to smell something out. His amber eyes pop and his mouth breaks into the biggest smile I ever seen on his face.

"Kagome, you're pregnant." His entire face lights up.

"Yeah," I grinned.

He pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you woman."

I laughed. "I love you too."


End file.
